Beware of Snow White!
by isalsalism
Summary: Based on Prince of Tennis episode 64. What really happened when The Snow White strikes!


Hi people! I was having trouble sleeping last night and then I just got this idea of the Beware of Snow White thingy:D So anyways, this stuff is really random, so if you don't like randomness, then don't read.

Warnings: This will not be the greatest writing that you have ever seen, so be prepared.

I don't remember everything that happened on that episode, so please don't kill me.

A possible chance of OOCness, so beware.

--

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall," Queen Shinji recited. "Who is the most beautiful and fairest of all?"

Kachiro appeared in the face of the mirror.

"Uh . . . I think it's Snow White." He played with his fingers.

"Are you sure?" Shinji gave him the evil eye.

"Um, I still think it is Snow White," Kachiro said.

"Are you lying to me? No, even if you tell me now that it is a lie, it is too late now," Shinji started to ramble. "Anyone who is prettier than me is arrogant and stuck-up. SOLDIERS!"

Out of nowhere, soldiers appeared.

"What are your orders, your majesty?" one asked.

"Capture Snow White for me, and get rid of her!" Shinji ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" and just like that, the soldiers were gone.

"La, la, la!" Snow White sang, waving her pink pompoms.

Suddenly, soldiers appeared with a bag with star prints on it, and in went Snow White.

"Ahhh!! Help me! Get me out of here!" Snow White cried.

"Yes . . . I can hear it now . . . Snow White's cries of pain!!!" Shinji cackled. "Mwahahahahahahaha!!!"

"Keep it down!!" some random person shouted.

Meanwhile . . .

Boom! Boom!!

The Eight Seigaku Dwarfs were chopping wood for purposes.

Kaidoh glared at a random tree, and then said, "Boomerang Snake Cut!"

His axe flew out of his hand and it whizzed past some other hard-working dwarves.

Everyone stopped to see what happens, and . . .

The axe came back to Kaidoh after flying just a few centimeters from the tree.

"Pshhhhhhh. . ." Kaidoh said after he retrieved his axe.

"There it is! Kaidoh's Boomerang Cut, nya!" Eiji exclaimed.

"But it didn't cut anything!" Momo laughed.

That struck Kaidoh's nerve.

"SHUT UP, YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" he shouted back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, VIPER?!" Momo yelled.

Ryoma looked at them for a second.

"Mada mada dane," he said, giving a sleeping Kawamura an axe. "Here, Kawamura-senpai."

Kawamura gets the axe in his sleep.

"BURNING!!" he shouted, standing up.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" he hollered.

And with every "OH MY GOD!", trees flew up.

"As usual, Kawamura has great . . ." before Inui could finish, POW!

A tree fell on top of him, and he was squished short. His glasses were cracked, and he looked fat. Really fat.

"Power," he said, scribbling in his notebook.

Few hours later . . .

"Today's job is done!" Tezuka announced. "Let's go home, everyone!"

"Yes!!" Everyone said.

Growl . . .

"I'm so hungry!" Momo complained.

"Well, then let's get home quickly for dinner," Oishi smiled.

Suddenly, he felt as if he had stepped on a stair. Oishi looked down, only to find that he has stepped on a star shaped bag that is quite plump.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked.

"Maybe Snow White is in it," Fuji said.

"How do you know?" Momo asked.

"My sister says that Snow White will be in a bag with stars all over it," Fuji replied.

"Snow White?!" Inui, Kawamura, Momo, Ryoma, and Eiji exclaimed. In their minds, they pictured a beautiful girl with sparkling blue eyes and beautiful brown hair. They started to blush.

Suddenly, Oishi was knocked off his feet, and this brown, pig-tailed girl with a mole under one of her eye jumped out, holding two pink pompoms.

"Yay! Yay! Ryoma-sama!" she cried, waving her pompoms.

". . ." Ryoma looked annoyed.

"This is bad. Everyone run!" Tezuka said.

"Yes sir!" And with that, the eight tore off.

"Hey!! Ryoma-sama! Wait up!" Tomoka princess cried, running after them with full speed.

"That's Snow White?!" Kawamura asked between big breaths.

"No way! You gotta be kidding me!! That crazy girl?!" Momo shouted.

"Help!!!!!" Eiji complained.

But in the end, Snow White caught up to them.

"Yay! Yay! Ryoma-sama!" she happily cried, bouncing on our poor Prince of Tennis.

"I can't believe she's really Snow White," Inui said, shaking his head.

"Hey, hey! Is dinner ready yet?!" Tomo demanded, sipping up another cup of grape juice.

"Is she going to stay with us?" Kawamura asked.

"She wants another one hundred gallons of grape juice!" Oishi reported.

"She can't wait another second for dinner, either," Inui said.

"All right. Everyone, go all out!" Tezuka commanded.

"Yes, sir!" everyone said.

"Yay!! I'm done! Mushroom Soup!" Eiji happily cried.

"Great!"

And in the end, everyone but Princess Tomo had equal share.

Her POT was half filled, and the regulars had . . . not much.

Eiji was silently crying, and Inui looked troubled as he scribbled in his notebook.

That night, Ryoma was awake by a certain someone jumping on him.

"Yay! Yay! Ryoma-sama! Let's go let's go Ryoma-sama!" Tomo cheered.

Ryoma groaned. "Get off," he told her.

Tomo didn't seem to hear him.

Jump. Jump. Jump.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" everyone else shouted. "PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

And on went many stressful hours of "YAY! YAY! RYOMA-SAMA!"

Suddenly, the door to their house burst open.

"Where is Snow White?" Shinji asked.

"HERE SHE IS!!" The poor Seigaku regulars who have bags under their eyes shoved the poor girl in front of the Shinji Queen.

Shinji crackled, and made poor Tomoka eat a bite of his ULTIMATE APPLE OF DOOM!!

Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"GO AWAY!" Tomo cried, kicking poor Shinji far away from the dwarf's cottage.

The Seigaku Dwafs groaned.

"Uh . . . I had to say Snow White is the most fairest," Kachiro said. "I don't know what might happen if I don't."

And somewhere, not too far, lay a dead Horio.

--

Okay . . . I think this came out very bad. It didn't turn out the way I wanted to, and I was IMing friends then, so I kept on getting interrupted, and I kinda lost focus? Anyways, flames are welcome, just review. I wanna know if you read it or no!!


End file.
